This invention relates to laboratory joints, and more particularly to such joints that can be secured together by a sleeve to prevent accidental separation when in a mated position, and which joints can be separated by the sleeve from their mated position in safe and expedient manner.
There is a frequent need for laboratory technicians to join together various types of laboratory tubing, some of which are commonly called "joints" in assembling experiments. These joints are usually made of glass tubing with tapered ground surfaces to be mated together in a sealed connection. These ground surfaces when pushed together form a tight fit which have a tendency to stick together, and frequently become frozen by the deposition of chemicals. Such frozen joints are difficult to separate without breakage and possible injury from broken glass, as well as possible damage to the laboratory setup of which the joint is integrally connected.
In some instances it is desirable that the laboratory joints be locked when secured together, especially when used in a pressurized environment to prevent accidental separation. Numerous means have been employed in the prior art for this purpose, such as spring loaded pinch type clamps, O-rings etc. Other types of locking means includes the use of various types of washers and gaskets which amounts to a connection requiring several more components that need to be stocked in inventory and bothersome for the technician to assemble.